Duplicate Of Clocks and Contracts
Of Clocks and Contracts is the 76th episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Zack tries to negotiate a better contract for Carey, but ends up making things worse for her. Nia and London both want Cody's help with their science projects, but they both become annoying. Episode Summary London want’s Cody’s help for her Science Project, but once the deal is settled, Nia wants help. He agrees to both of them; earning himself Yo-Yo Ma tickets and lots of money. London and Cody make a potato clock, and Nia and Cody make a Tesla coil. Meanwhile, Carey is getting a new contract but the deals are really bad (as pointed out by Zack). Mr. Moseby gets annoyed at Zack because he is ruining the chance of Carey getting a bad contract. Zack becomes Carey’s manager. Back up in London’s Suite, Nia comes up and asks for help. After so much annoyance, Cody tells the girls to keep the tickets and the money; he needs to finish his own project. Nia and London combine their experiments together and ironically, the machine is made into a french fry machine. All is well, and they win the science fair, which makes Cody angry. While negotiating, Zack actually gets Carey to resign. Carey does not like this at all. Anyway, Zack has a plan to get Mr. Moseby to offer Carey’s job back. A clown Zack previously found pretends to be a manager of the Glitz Carlton Hotel and offers Carey heaps of vacation time and more money. The other manager goes to high and Moseby cannot offer anymore money. Later on, a deal is made and Carey gets her job back with a better contract. In the end, there is an advertisement for Nia and London’s "Lightning Fry". They decide to sell copies of it. Memorable Quotes * "It's two wires, a potato and a clock. How much easier could it be?" - Cody Martin. * "Well, actually, I was thinking one for me and one for Cody, but you can bunk with Cody." - Zack Martin. * "Cody, will you help me with my science project? The guy I used to use is all stuck up now that he won the Nobel Prize." - London Tipton. * "Maybe not in your world but in my world, I have enough money to buy your world." - London Tipton. * "You like listening to all that classical junk, right?" - Nia Moseby. * "Hey, Mom! I need your help. I got gum in my ear." - Zack Martin. Trivia *The working title for this episode was Agent Zack, but it was changed. This may be because the title may sound misleading (Agent Zack sounds like SECRET AGENT ZACK). *For the second time in the series, Cole and Dylan Sprouse have no scenes together. This previously occurred in Summer of Our Discontent. *In this episode we learn that Cody likes listening to classical music; such as Beethoven, Mozart and Bach. Allusions *The episode title originates from the book "Of Mice and Men" By the author John Steinbeck. *When Zack is talking about Carey shaking her goodies that refers to the Ciara music video "Goodies". Gallery Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 1).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 2).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 3).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 4).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 5).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 6).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 7).png Of Clocks and Contracts (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)